


waiting out the rain I can't go home

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Series: Stargate Atlantis Art [6]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Art, M/M, it's not gay if you time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: Art for "Reinventing the Wheel" by eleveninches.





	waiting out the rain I can't go home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Reinventing the Wheel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 

> "Hey, McKay, our timeline won't change completely, will it? We're not going to suddenly fade away like in Back to the Future, right?"
> 
> Rodney's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I-- yes. Yes, it should be fine."
> 
> "Are you sure?" John demanded.
> 
> "Oh, yes, I jump back in time and change things all the time," Rodney snapped.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Lemon" which is a tad ironic.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
